Secrets and Dreams
by Storylover14
Summary: Jane and Thor live happily on Asgard. Sif lives a life of secrets. Loki lives a life of dreams. Can they all live happily together, or will the products of their love tear them all apart?


_I don't own Thor and I hope you enjoy. Please Read & Review._

Thor had convinced his father to let Jane come and live with them. Odin thought it was pass time he settled down a bit and had a family. Plus, it seemed the only person who was capable of that was Jane. Soon they were wed, but not yet ready for a family. Jane still needed time to get use to Asgard and didn't want to do that while taking care of a baby. Thor was content with that as long as she was happy.

Loki was still rotting in a cell for his crimes on Earth, or Midgard, and wasn't likely going to see the light of day anytime soon. Or so he thought. It was decided by Odin, with some encouragement from Frigga, Loki would spend one week every other month outside his prison cell, with an escort of ten to twenty guards of course. Sif saw to it herself and made sure she was there with him, that way she would be the first stick her blade through his stomach if he were to step out of line.

But our story starts in the middle of autumn, where Jane sat with Frigga outside in the garden. She had something she wanted to tell all the royals, but wanted to tell her mother-in- law first.

"I just don't know how to say it to him," she said, staring down at her tea.

"Simply tell him," Frigga replied. "Thor will not be angry with you. It was not something you could fully control. It was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Both women looked up to see Thor walking towards them looking utterly confused. "And why would I be angry?" He sat between them and Jane looked back down at her tea. Frigga reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up and leaving. Thor looked back at Jane who was taking a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's just…" She looked back down.

"Jane, what is wrong? Please tell me. I promise, I will not be upset with you." He reached over and held her hand before giving her a small smile.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. She didn't look up at him though. She didn't want to see his face. She was afraid he would be angry. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her over into his lap and hug her.

"Jane, this is wonderful! And you were afraid I didn't want this? Jane, you are going to bare my child, my heir. There is nothing that would make me happier." Jane looked up at him and smiled. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was happy. He wanted this baby, and now she did too. They were going to be a family: Thor, Jane, and their baby. It was dream come true.

Months went by, and soon Jane was five months along. The people were happy, but also, they were full of gossip. The gossip wasn't about Jane and her baby, but of Sif. She was also pregnant. Five months, just like Jane. The problem with this is that she was unwed and refused to name the father.

"I'll ask you one more time," said Odin. "Who is the father of this child?"

"I'll never tell," she replied. "Nothing is worth the shame we both shall feel if I do. I will take full and sole responsibility of my child." Odin sighed.

"Very well. You may go and continue your duties." Sif bowed before heading towards the prison ward. There ten guards were waiting with a very special prisoner.

"It's about time," said Loki with a smirk. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." His eyes landed on her stomach and his smirk grew. "It seems someone's been naughty." Sif pulled out a blade and held it to his throat.

"Careful to whom you speak."

"Oh, how could I forget." Sif glared before slowly removing her blade. "Now that's much better. Can't have you going around and killing people, especially in your condition." Sif ignored him and led him to his secret place. After telling the guards to stand watch, she locked the door and turned to look at him.

"Hello Loki."

"Hello Sif. How are you? Both of you."

"We are well. Not that you can help us or anything, but we are well."

"Has he been hard on you?" She glared at him.

"What do you think?" He slowly walked towards her and went to touch her before she grabbed his wrist.

"Do not touch me, or I _will_ kill you."

"I think it's a bit late for that. Wouldn't you agree?" She let go of his wrist and let him hold her. "And I swear to you, I will find a way to escape, and you and I will raise our baby together. Some place no one will ever find us."

"That's the problem Loki," she said while moving away from him. "Those are just words, nothing more." She turned and left, leaving him alone surrounded by guards, emptiness, and a dream that will never be.


End file.
